from wings to tail
by rainbowdash12345
Summary: Percy is taken to the school during a date with Annabeth and is grafted with different DNA and meets other mutants. ( the other mutants in this story belong to me)are the mutants halfbloods to?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is rainbowdash12345 and wanted to say i don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

I sat there staring blankly at the door of the crate. I remember how I got there but not where it is. I had been on a date with Annabeth and it had been fine and dandy until these wolf like people had attacked us and stuffed me in a sack. Oh I'm to far ahead of my self but I'm Percy Jackson and I have been at the school for about two days and they are thinking about grafting DNA into me already. The only successful experiments were the flock which is a group of mutants who have wings. but right now I have restraints on my wrists that keep me from moving. But it was still a dreadful day since this would be the day that I would be DNA testing to see what the want to do. the whitecoat came in and began to roll me out of the room.

I found out quickly that it was going to be a whole lot of pain for me. I saw a tray with 12 different syringes on it. The doctor came in and immediately put in one of them. I passed out in a matter of seconds. ...time lapse...3 hours later...

I woke up with a massive headache and a itchy back which wouldn't stop itching and was driving me insane because I couldn't reach it in my situation and was getting very aggravated with it. I know what would make me happy. Some if my mom's chocolate chip cookies,straight from the oven. All warm and gooey on the inside with a scoop of blueberry ice cream on top. And a bunch of blueberry syrup... sorry way off topic there but really that's what I was craving right then. But anyways I looked up ans could see feathers stuck to my back and that was about it. I was about to lay back when my butt started twitching. " what in the world!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there readers it's me again enjoy this next chapter i dont own song that i use, the cure does

I stared abruptly at my butt looking at the poofy Orange tail with black stripes on it. I reached on top of my head to feel some short fluffy ears. They seemed to hear everything that's going on, I could hear the mutants whimpering in the next room over, the squawk of birds coming from their cages. The thing that got me interested was hearing the whitecoats talk about how they had some new experiments come in the day before.  
"Jane, we have an experiment that is being held with ten locks because she can break out of them so easily, she was grafted with barn owl and snow leopard DNA, then we have a boy who has been injected with tiger and raven DNA, who is in the next room over. Then we have another boy and another girl who are twins that have fox and snowy owl DNA in both."  
"Perfect" I muttered," just perfect"  
That's when the doctor came in, she looked at me coldly like I had murdered her cat.  
" Perseus Jackson? Ah yes I see the wings and tiger came out very good now can flick your tail back and forth for me? Good, good now twitch your ear please, good and now spread your wings."  
When she said spread your wings I automatically shot my wings out from behind my back to get a good look at them. They were pitch black, almost purple, with soft, fluffy feathers, and are approximately 13 feet wing span.  
She stepped back slightly startled at how long they were. She's afraid of you a voice said in my head. Wow that was weird , a voice was talking to me inside my head that hasn't been there before I came here. That's when the doctor came in...again. as soon as he came in my brain went numb. My legs started flaring in pain slightly and before he could strap me down to the gurney and stood up and shot my wings out behind me. shirtless. Yup. So I ran toward the door to the other experiments . That's when I got tackled. I looked up to see a girl with tan wings with white on the inside. she had white ears with black spots on them and a matching tail.  
"What do you want from me?" The girl said  
"I was going to help you escape from this wretched place if you didn't notice" I gasped out.  
"Oh, sorry by the way my name is Evvie."she said.  
"My name is Percy."  
"Well let's get moving "  
That's when a huge group of erasers showed up. I saw Evvie's hands shoot up toward her face. I thought she was going to fight when she started to sing:

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

The erasers dropped dead by her singing. it had been soft and melodic and very surprising. We went to get the other mutants.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I need OC s for my story so if you want to send one to me then follow this format:

First name

Middle name

Last name

Godly parent

Personality

Favorite song

Favorite band

Favorite color

Ultimate wish

Sport they play


	4. Chapter 4

It was weird Staring at the mutations who haven't been fed in 10 days mutants who failed. but I saw two twins who both had a Fox tail and ears. The room had extremely loud noises in it and I was about to break when Evvie looked at me and started singing... again. Well let me describe Evvie to ya. She had emerald green eyes with shoulder length blond hair that looked like it had been cut off with a knife with long bangs in the front. She had a bracelet that l was a zipper that was green on one side and yellow on the other. on the zipper there was a star charm on it. she wore a green hoodie with her wings hanging out of it and black jeans with her tail out flicking through the air. But anyways she had started singing:

Turn the crowd up now  
We'll never back down  
Shoot at the skylight  
And watching it on primetime  
Turn up the love now  
Listen up now, turn up the love

Who's gonna save the world tonight?  
Who's gonna bring me back to life?  
We're gonna make it, you and I  
We're gonna save the world tonight.

What she was singing made sense though. The feeling that she was telling them that we were trying to save them. They immediately sat quietly as she sang her heart out. Soon the frowning faces broke into smiles as they got the message she was sending to them. the twins stood and came at us with broad grins on their faces.  
"Names Jesper" the girl said.  
"Names Jack" the boy said.  
" well since we're done with introductions let's get going"  
As soon as Evvie said that I turned around to see a group of erasers coming at us. Evvie took them out in a second. Literally. She and jesper were punching and kicking as fast as they could which was pretty fast. As we nearly git caught I yelled up and away and they cane to their senses and flew out if the building with mutants following them. We all went to the forest to see everyone who was there and seen a girl about my age come out of the trees.  
"What is your name?" I asked gruffly .  
"My name is Quinn"  
Well Quinn had striking tan features with straight long rainbow colored hair and pale blue eyes. She looked fit so I asked her if she played any sports.  
"Yeah I did I was a triathlete and I do track and kickboxing"  
Well that definitely answers my question. There was another girl standing there that I went over to talk to,  
"Hello,what is your name ?"  
" my names Luna "  
Luna had long black hair and sea green eyes. She said she played volleyball. she wore a lot of dark blue.

Thanks readers for the OC s and thanks lucky13571 and Bedtime 2000.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy got everybody in a circle and counted the heads. there were 6 in all.  
" OK now we're going to talk about ourselves. My name is Percy Jackson and I like skrillex , my favorite song is mean monsters and nice sprites by skrillex. I like the color blue,I played football and was on the swim team. I have a girlfriend named Annabeth."  
Next was Evvie,  
"My name Evvie,I love the colors black and purple, my favorite band is trapt and my favorite song is headstrong. my sports are soccer, flag football, surfing, skateboarding, and parkour."  
Next was Quinn,  
" my name is Quinn, my favorite color is the rainbow, as you can tell by my hair, my favorite band is the band perry, my favorite song is also by them which is if I die young. The sports I played were track, triathletics and kickboxing."  
Next was Jack,  
" hey, my name is Jack, my favorite colors green. my favorite band is Linkin Park, my favorite song is lost in the echoes, my sport is football."  
Jesper went next,  
" Names Jesper ,my favorite color is blue, I like the song low by flo rida and my favorite singer is Christina Aguilera. I play flag football, swim team, track, and I'm good at stealing."  
Everyone self consciously reached for their pockets to feel empty pockets. They looked up to see Jesper opening her jacket with a ton of gadgets.  
" I stole them from you an hour ago" she said blankly.  
" any way, my name is Luna, my favorite band is 1 direction, I like the song bless this broken road, my favorite color is dark blue and I like volleyball."  
Jesper went to the forest entrance and saw zombie like creatures lurking toward her. Percy brought out riptide.


	6. Chapter 6

The monsters come out of nowhere, seeming to be creating a division of hellhounds in front and dracenas I in the back .

The bird kids and Quinn, Luna, and I made a run for it.

That's when Quinn told us to link hands and say where we want to go. When we did link hands I yelled, " camp half blood!"

＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／o(^o^)oo(^o^)o(^^)／＼(^^)

$& 58/#:&(: (_: (_:#/;

We all ended up in a strawberry patch. Demigods scrambled back in fright.

When they saw it was me they came up yelling Percy! But this frightened the bird kids and their wings popped out in a flurry of feathers.

Nice job blowing our cover.

Then I realized that they had gotten across the border and they were demigods .

The signs of their claim started then. Quinn being a daughter of Iris,whose cabin cheered loudly at the sight of her hair.

Jesper and Jack ended up being twins of Hermes, when Trent and Dillon went over, prepared to steal, Jesper opened her jacket to reveal several gold watches,cellphones,and iPods. They backed up from her slowly.

Luna was claimed by Hades, which was a shock, and Evvie was claimed by Poseidon.

Then there was a a scream/yell, of ,"Percy!" I turned around to see my girlfriend running toward me and I embraced her in a hug. "I thought you were dead." She said sadly. Line break...4 hours later...

We were at dinner and everyone was at their respective tables. I worried about being away from the twins to long. But I looked over to see them talking to the Hermes cabin about which pair of twins were cooler.

Evvie was silent as usual. she was quiet for a long time until finally she asked me, " where's our cabin? " " it's the one with a three on it." She stood up and left.


End file.
